O Mio Babbino Caro
by LoonyKins
Summary: Hermione tells her father the wonderful news of her engagment to Ron. She doesn't get the reaction that she wanted. Story based around the Italian song O Mio Babbino Caro Please read and review! Story is in English even though the title is Italian.
1. The Fight and Flee

AN- Wow! It's only been what? Three or four days? Well here I am again to give you yet another story to read. This is a songfic, but it is way different then the other ones I've done. This one is a story Where Hermione tells her father that she is engaged to be married to Ron. He doesn't think that Ron is suitable for Hermione, they have a fight, and Hermione leaves the house. This story will go until the day of her wedding, where there are apologies and then the wedding and reception. I will then probably do a sequel of Hermione and Ron Weasley's life as a married couple, including chaos (evil smirk) and then in the midst of that, I will take over the world (muahahaha!) Bow down to Princess Loonykins, the world's ruler for eternity, first law, I shall never die! (Muahahahaha!)

Anyway,

Disclaimer: What is a disclaimer anyway? I mean you're dissing the claimer? I don't want to diss J.K. Rowling! So I will just admit to the fact that I do not own Harry Potter …

Ok, on with the show! – I mean… story!

* * *

O Mio Babbino Caro

Chapter 1

"Daddy I love him! "The young woman yelled, tears staining her face.

"He's not suitable for you Hermione!" Her father hollered back, red in the face.

"That's what you think but you are wrong" she screamed.

She then ran out the door, slamming it behind her...

**_O mio babbino caro,  
mi piace è Bello, Bello;  
vo'andare in Porta Rossa  
a comperar l'anello!  
Sì, sì, ci voglio andare!  
E se l'amassi indarno,  
andrei sul Ponte Vecchio,  
ma per buttarmi in Arno!  
Mi struggo e mi tormento!  
O Dio, vorrei morir! _**

Babbo, pietà, pietà!  
Babbo, pietà, pietà!

Hermione sat at the desk in Ginny's room. She had run to the Burrow, being the only place that she could think to go to. Mrs. Weasley amiedeatly let her feel welcome, being her daughter- in- law to-be, and gave her Ginny's room to sleep in.

She had a piece of parchment and a quill to write with in front of her. Now all she had to do was figure out what she was going to write, she knew that after that fight, her father would probably refuse to talk to her ever again, but writing a letter explaining her to him might make it slightly better.

She played with the ring that Ron gave her, with its slender white gold band and seven tiny diamonds, each one representing one of their adventure filled years at Hogwarts. She sighed and looked back at the blank piece of parchment sadly. Why couldn't her father be happy for her?

She looked at her ring again, thinking about when he proposed to her. How he had looked so cute and innocent as he got down on one knee in front of the whole Weasley family and asked he to marry him. How Molly had burst into tears of joy when she said yes to him. How happy she knew she'd be as Mrs. Ron Weasley. But then her thoughts went back on her father. Would he ever forgive her for doing what he thought was a mistake? She really didn't know, but she hoped he would.

**_O mio babbino caro,  
mi piace è Bello, Bello;  
vo'andare in Porta Rossa  
a comperar l'anello!  
Sì, sì, ci voglio andare!  
E se l'amassi indarno,  
andrei sul Ponte Vecchio,  
ma per buttarmi in Arno!  
Mi struggo e mi tormento!  
O Dio, vorrei morir! _**

Babbo, pietà, pietà!  
Babbo, pietà, pietà!

Hermione had finally figured out what she wanted to write in the letter. The letter was almost done when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Hermione letting Ron know that he could come in.

"Hey" he said before gently pulling her to him so they could share a soft kiss. They split for breath so she could quickly say "Hey" back and started to kiss again, a lot more passionately. (AN – get a room… Oh, you already have one? Carry on)

They split again, and stared lovingly into each others eyes. Ron then started to speak in a dreamy voice; the kind of tone that would make Luna seems normal, if that was possible.

"Mum says it's time for dinner and-"Ron cut himself off as he saw the letter Hermione was writing on the desk. He looked at her curiously, as if to ask if he could read. She nodded, looking at the floor in embarrassment. He took the letter off the desk, and went over to the bed and sat down. He started to read, the letter over. As he read, the color from his face slowly paled. He then got up and gingerly placed the letter back on the desk. He looked over at Hermione, who was silently crying. He walked over to her, and cupped her face in his hands. He wiped away her tears, and then kissed her so romantically that if Lavender Brown saw this scene, she would've stomped off in rage. They kept this up until they heard the screeches of Mrs.Weasley saying to hurry down stairs for dinner. Hand in hand, they left the room, the letter totally ignored.

After dinner had ended, Hermione came back up to her room and plopped onto the bed. Her tired eyes lay on the letter she started earlier. She decided that it was best just to get some rest and finish it up the next day. That way, she could send it in the afternoon with Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, and probably get a reply by early evening.

With that thought now stored in her mind, she dragged her tired feet to the wardrobe, got her nightgown on, and then came back to the bed, falling into a deep sleep before you could say Hogwarts.

* * *

AN- eh- I don't know, felt short to me, but then again in writing it was five pages long. I don't know, so tell me what you think! I live on reviews that is when they are good. I other day I found I got a review for "For You I Will" saying that they thought that it was a little too short. Well let me tell you something- songfics aren't long epic tales. They are supposed to be _short_. I bet that that reviewer doesn't even write on this site. They probably like just came on the site because they were bored and decided, I'm going to break some writers very fragile hearts by insulting their stories when I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to writing stories. Does this person not realize that I worked hard on that? I am known for trying to be an over achiever, especially with my stories. Some actually loved my stories so much; they put me on their favorites, which was an extreme honor since I've only been on this site writing for 6 or 7 months.

Anyway, this is to show how impressive I can be. I can have an idea and less than five minutes later have the main point down in my notepad and ready to write. Anyway, review if you read the story! You see that bluish button, and I know you want to push it, so push it you moron and review!


	2. Meaning

AN- Hey all, back again for the long awaited next chapter of O Mio Babbino Caro. Well I must say I liked the reviews I got, so thank you for them. This is what I don't understand- if you are going to take the time to read a story, why not review it? Please review because it helps me, the writer, and even if you thought it totally sucked, still review, and then tell me what was wrong with it. I like constructed criticism……

So now, I should be expecting a lot of reviews…. I hope.

Anyway next chapter! Okay, here, the songs meaning is brought into the story (you'll see how). I don't really know if people will like this chapter as much as the first, but bear with me.

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

O Mio Babbino Caro

Chapter 2

Hermione woke with the sun in her hair. She smiled, but it soon faded into a frown. She remembered what she had to finish writing; the letter.

As she came to, she remembered everything that had happened in the past couple of days. A sad smile played her lips as she remembered a memory from back when she was about ten years old, before she got accepted to Hogwarts. Her muggle friend Adrianne's mother was Italian. She had sung a song for them in Italian once, and Hermione remembered how passionately she sang the song.

_Flashback_

_A woman, probably in her mid thirties sat at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of black coffee. She turned around to see two young girls; maybe ten or eleven standing next to each other giggling there heads off. The woman laughed._

_"What are you girl's up to?" The woman asked, definitely curious. _

_"Mommy," one of the girls said somewhat pleading. "Mommy, can you sing that song, the one that you told me about last night?"_

_Her mother though about for second. "Well, I suppose I could Adria, come sit on the couch with Hermione and I'll sing it for you…"_

_End Flashback_

Hermione sat in the desk chair and started folding some shirts that she had washed the other day, while started humming the song….

_**O mio babbino caro,  
mi piace è Bello, Bello;  
vo'andare in Porta Rossa  
a comperar l'anello!  
Sì, sì, ci voglio andare!  
E se l'amassi indarno,  
andrei sul Ponte Vecchio,  
ma per buttarmi in Arno!  
Mi struggo e mi tormento!  
O Dio, vorrei morir! **_

_**Babbo, pietà, pietà!  
Babbo, pietà, pietà!**_

Hermione sighed, even today, almost ten years later; she remembered that song, like it was yesterday. Hermione then went over to the window, and continued humming that beautiful but sad song, that in her case fit right into the story of her life. She then added the words in, getting more and more into the song, feeling all the emotions that anyone in her situation would feel.

"What do those words mean, Hermione?"

Hermione jumped in fright, turned around with her wand at the ready, to find that it was Harry standing there, with his hands in his pockets, looking so innocent.

"Sorry" he muttered looking at his feet.

"Its fine, Harry, really don't worry about it." Hermione replied, finding it funny that Harry was so sorry, but keeping her comments to herself. Harry then repeated what he asked.

"What do those words mean? They're obviously in another language."

Hermione laughed.

"It's Italian, Harry, and it's about a girl who is in love with this man, but her father doesn't approve. So in the song, she is telling her father that if he doesn't let her marry the man that she loves, she is going to jump into the Arno River and drown, because she would rather die than not be with him." Hermione smiled sadly, after she had told the small story. Harry nodded understanding.

"This is about your father, isn't it Hermione? No offence, but he's some foul git if he thinks he can change how you feel about Ron." Harry stated, his eyes showing his anger towards her father. (AN- Go Harry!)

Hermione looked down at the floor as tears feel from her eyes. She then looked up; her face tear stained and looked right at Harry.

"Harry, I know he's being a git, and I know he's wrong. I was so angry, and I should be. I just can't find myself to believe it. It just doesn't make sense. All my life, I was his little angel, his darling princess, whatever he called me. I am his only daughter, and maybe he just doesn't want to lose me; doesn't want me to get hurt, and he doesn't understand that he's never going to lose me, and that Ron loves me. I don't think he remembers that great feeling you have when you are truly in love. He's been like this since my mom died. I'm so much like her; it would be like losing her again to him. It's sad really…….."

Harry went over to Hermione and gave her a comforting hug, letting her cry into his shoulder, and whisper in her ear that everything was going to be fine, and calming her down. Their hug then broke, and Hermione wiped some stray tears from her eyes. She gave this little hiccup/laugh and gave Harry another quick hug.

"Thanks Harry, I needed that."

Harry smiled.

"Anything for a friend."

* * *

AN- I know that you all are probably extremely angry with me for waiting so long to but this chapter up, but I had lost the papers in my piles and piles of crap, and then I discover that one of the pages was missing, and it still currently is missing. So everything from Hermione's big giant blurb about her father not understanding and down was totally of the spot, and I can't really tell if it's any good or not.

Awww… Harry and Hermione friendship moments are so awesome, and don't you dare make it look like I'm making an unexpected twist of ship because I'm not. That was a "just friends" moment brought to you by LoonyKins. Plus, Harry is with Ginny, who will come in at some point, not exactly sure when.

Anyway comments please!


	3. Kidnapping, Shopping, and Telling

AN- Making a major comeback people. Writing yet another chapter of O Mio Babbino Caro, and ideas for other stories are flowing into my head. At this point though, all of the story ideas on my profile are temporarily being ignored, unfortunately.

Ok, so this is the 3rd chapter, and in this chapter, there will be some wedding shopping!! Wedding shopping means that Ginny will finally be in the story .Now maybe I should stop talking about the chapter and start writing it!!

* * *

O Mio Babbino Caro

Chapter 3

Hermione woke up the next day to the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast. The smell made her stomach rumble, so she quickly got up and dressed. She walked downstairs, and went into the kitchen to see Ron at the stove, frying eggs and putting them on plates. She smiled, and quietly tiptoed behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Ron turned around and looked at her lovingly.

"Well hello there, you're up early." Hermione smiled

"Yeah, well, I couldn't really continue to sleep with the smell of breakfast in the air now could I? It's smells delicious by the way…." Hermione stated and then kissed Ron softly on the lips. They soon heard someone cough, and then a giggle. Ron and Hermione turned around to see Harry and Ginny standing in the doorway. Hermione blushed to a deep shade of red.

"Sorry guys, we didn't know you were there" Hermione said, with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Hey, doesn't matter, you guys are getting married, you're allowed to do that." Ginny stated, walking over to the stove and grabbing plates of eggs to place on the table. Ginny then came back over into the kitchen.

"Hermione, I'm kidnapping you today." Hermione, who was now drinking some pumpkin juice, coughed.

"Pardon?" Ginny laughed.

"I'm kidnapping you, that way we can go look for a dresses, shoes and anything else you need to get. We have to eat and get ready soon because it's about 10 o'clock now, and I was thinking we should try to get there at noon." Hermione laughed. It had only been about a week since Ron and she had gotten engaged and already they were going to be looking at dresses.

"That'll be fun, a girl's day out!" Hermione exclaimed, and jokingly Ron gave Hermione the "Oh the rejection" look. Hermione laughed.

"But it'll be so hard to go through the day without my Ronnykins!!" Hermione said dramatically, making a fake faint look. Ron grimaced.

"Ronnykins? Please, for our marriages sake, NEVER call me Ronnykins EVER again." Everyone laughed. Hermione gave Ron the put out look.

"Fine by me." Hermione smiled. She loved her life.

_Later On_

Ron and Harry were sitting around the house. They were both bored, and the girls were still out shopping. They decided that they were going to go find Charlie, who was home for two weeks, and play Exploding Snap, but Harry stopped Ron before going upstairs to look for him.

"Ron, I need to talk to you" Harry said, wringing his hands like there was no tomorrow. Ron was puzzled. What could this be about? Harry looked pretty nervous.

"Harry, sit down, look like you're going to fall over from nerves." Ron said, and with that they went into the living room to talk.

Hermione was bored. She looked at wedding dress after wedding dress, but none of them seemed to fit her style or personality. She looked and looked, but she couldn't find the dress that was absolutely perfect. Just before she was about to lose hope, she saw it. It was lying over a stool, and had a just as amazing looking veil over it. She immediately grabbed the dress and veil and went into the changing room to try it on.

"YOU DID WHAT!!" Ron yelled, standing up in shock. Harry closed is eyes and took a deep breath as he spoke calmly.

"I bought a ring the other day; I want to ask Ginny to marry me." Ron looked at him as if he had three heads, but then his expression turned to seriousness.

"You're really sure of this, aren't you?" Ron asked, looking Harry straight in the eyes.

"Of course I'm sure of it, Ron, I love her." Harry said, still sitting down on the couch. Ron nodded in understanding, but stopped and looked at Harry as if to say to him to say sitting. Ron then yelled for Charlie, and then turned back to Harry.

"You still have to get approved by five Weasley men, Harry. You might as well tell them one at a time."

Just then Charlie came down the stairs looking puzzled as ever. Ron smiled.

"Now tell Charlie what you just told me." Harry sighed.

The dress was perfect. It fit Hermione like a glove, and she loved it to death. She quickly without needing to think any further bought the dress with the matching veil, and proceeded out of the shop. She then turned to Ginny.

"I think we should call it a day for now, I mean, we've been out for a couple of hours now, and the boys must be dreadfully bored, don't you think?" Ginny laughed.

" Of course, I mean after all, they are boys, and boys can only preoccupy themselves for only a couple of minutes every day, making it our job to keep them busy, whether it's forcing them to clean and cook, or forcing them outside to de-gnome the garden." Ginny stated, making Hermione laugh. They then proceeded out of Diagon Alley, using floo powder to get back to The Burrow.

As soon as they got home they quickly ran up stairs and hid the dress away in Ginny's closet. They then walked downstairs to see Ron, Harry, and Charlie sitting in the den playing gobstones. Ron's back was facing toward Hermione, so she made the 'be quiet act normal' signal to Harry and Charlie, and quietly made he way behind Ron, got right up to his ear, and whispered " Did you miss me?"

Ron jumped out of his skin. Turning around quickly with a surprised look on his face, he then smiled as he saw Hermione behind him.

"You love to sneak up on me, don't you?" Ron stated a smile on his face. Hermione laughed.

"Well, sneaking up on you keeps things interesting, doesn't it?" Hermione replied, giving Ron a peck on the lips before continuing.

"So how did you guys manage to keep yourself busy this whole time without going insane?" Ginny asked, going around and giving Harry a peck on the lips as well, and then looking around at the boys, seated on the floor. Ron looked startled, and then glanced at Harry, who gave the ' don't tell' look to Charlie who looked back at Ron. The girls, oblivious to the looks the boys gave each other, were patiently waiting for an answer.

"Well uh," Harry started, but Charlie interrupted.

"Well, Ginny, we just sat here, played a little Exploding Snap, listened to the wireless, and well, yeah…" Charlie trailed off as he ran out of ideas. The boys looked at each other, not knowing what to do, because they thought their cover was blown, but apparently it wasn't.

"Well, it's good that you were able to keep each other busy, and you'll have to continue doing that while we help Mrs. Weasley with dinner." Hermione stated, then giving Ron a quick peck on the lips again before getting up, Ginny doing the same with Harry.

After the girls walked out of the room and went to the kitchen, all three men relaxed.

"That was close" Harry stated. Charlie snorted.

"Bloody lucky that was."

* * *

Loonykins- Okay, here's the deal- you don't review, and I don't continue. I'm sick and tired of taking time out of my weekends to write and post for what? For you people to just sit there and stare at the screen? I don't think so! This applies to every single story I will write on this site!

Ginny- Ohhh… what now?!?!

Loonykins- So, Ron, Harry, Charlie, Ginny, and Hermione- what do the readers need to absolutely do?

All- REVIEW!!!

Loonykins- That's right all so go ahead- press the blue button. You know you want to!!


	4. Surprises and Moving On

An- Anyone want another chapter? I sure do!

I'm back again for chapter 4 of O Mio Babbino Caro, where the boys go to Diagon Alley, and see Hermione and Ginny there too. A little humor, little surprises, and loads of sarcasm ahead!!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows…… Why didn't I think of that? Obviously JK Rowling thought of that first, meaning I am not her…. Or am I??

LE GASP!!!

* * *

O Mio Babbino Caro Chapter 4- Surprise?

It was two weeks until the wedding, and things were pulling together as the day everyone was waiting for came closer and closer. Hermione's father still did not reply, and Hermione was getting more and more upset as the days went by. Everyone was told to be sensitive, and let her go on, that she was a big girl and could handle herself. The boys kept their distance as the days went by as well, and they would soon need to make a stop at Diagon Alley for their dress robes and such for the wedding. Hermione and Ginny, with the help of Mrs. Weasley, had sent out invitations to all of their Hogwarts friends, and were getting replies by the bunch every day.

"Ron, I reckon we should go and get our robes today, Fred and George are back from their trip to Scotland to expand the shop, and the wedding is two weeks away. No point of waiting to the last minute on something like this." Harry stated, plopping down beside Ron, who was reading the latest issue of "The Big Pitch", a Quidditch magazine that Hermione had given him a subscription of for his birthday. Ron sighed, and closed the magazine.

"I suppose you're right, mate. We really should get them today, or Mione'll have my head. Lemme just floo Fred and George to see if they can back away from their potion sets and come out into the light." Ron said, chuckling after at the mental image of Fred and George in Potions Class with Snape, their former Potions Master, and the school's official "Slimy- Haired Git" as many of the students called him.

Ron left the room, leaving Harry to think about the box that was in his back pocket. He hadn't shown Ron the ring, and he wasn't planning on taking it out until he was ready to ask Ginny the "dreaded" question. Of course, he wasn't exactly dreading the question, he was more anxious to ask her, and hear her answer. But the wait was driving him insane, and before he knew it, he had taken the ring out of his back pocket, and was stroking the small blue velvet box it sat in.

"What's that you got there, Harry?"

Harry put the box out of view, but there wasn't a point. Fred had already seen the box, and he cursed himself for it. Fred smirked.

"What was that Harry? I didn't quite catch that." Fred stated, plopping down next to him on the couch. Harry grimaced at the sickening sweet tone Fred was using.

"You're a bloody nuisance, you know that?" Harry stated, get up to leave the room, but Fred stopped him.

"Tsk Tsk Harry, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want Ginny to know-"

"What does Harry not want Ginny to know about?" George asked, now walking into the room. Harry groaned.

"Can you two be somewhat mature for once and leave me be please? I have a lot on my mind, and would like some peace and quiet, two things you two don't provide." Harry stated, agitated. The twins exchanged glances before continuing to torment Harry.

"Oh but Harry, don't you need to ask us something? You know George, I was wondering when our little Harry here was going to ask our darling sister Ginerva to be his special companion, but I never thought it would be this soon!" Fred said, going behind Harry and holding him in place by the shoulders, much to Harry's discomfort. George came in front of Harry and looked him right in the eye.

"So, you're going to ask the most dreaded question for a wizard to ask a witch, eh? You're going to ask our _only_ sister to be yours forever?" George asked him, with a look of seriousness. Harry looked right back at him, trying not to show fear, but failing miserably.

"I- I was planning on it, yes." Harry stated, thinking after, _"If you let me live to ask her, that is." _

Fred and George exchanged glances again before bursting out laughing. Harry looked at the two of them, confused as they both doubled over in laugher.

"Well Harry- I must- say that – you're practically- already family- so welcome to the – family officially!" Fred exclaimed in between gasps of air.

"Well, thanks guys! I really appreciate that! Wow, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be!" Harry said. Fred and George stopped laughing and turned back to Harry.

"Just wait until you tell Bill. Ginny and Bill are really close, so if you think we were rough on you, boy are you in for it bad." George stated, grave look on his face. Fred nodded his head in agreement, and Harry groaned as he flopped back onto the couch.

* * *

Later that day, Harry, Ron, Fred and George were walking around Diagon Alley. They had just left Quality Quidditch Supplies, and were headed toward The Leaky Cauldron when Ron stopped unexpectedly stopped walking, eyes wide with horror.

"Ron, Ron, mate what's wrong with you?" Harry asked, looking at Ron, who had turned incredibly pale in a short amount of time. He then pointed at a shop just across the street, which happened to be a shop called "Mother Witch Style". Harry looked back at Ron confused, when Fred and George started laughing.

"What is it?" Harry asked, still confused at what was going on.

"Look at who's inside the shop, Harry, just look" George stated, trying to look serious, but not succeeding. Harry looked back at them confused, but went over to the window to see what all the fuss was about. There, standing in the shop with two other very familiar girls, was none other than Hermione Granger, holding up a maternity shirt to herself, and then placing it back on the rack nearby. The girl next to her turned around to face Hermione, which Harry then realized was Ginny.

"Bloody-"Harry started, but then the girl to the other side of Hermione turned around, to be Katie Bell, Fred's long-time girlfriend. Harry then turned to Fred, who hadn't noticed just yet.

"Fred, you know your girlfriend is in there too, right?" Harry said grinning as Fred turned just as pale as Ron had. George looked at his brothers, back through the store window, and then finally back at Harry, who now realized that Ginny being in the store too didn't look good.

"Okay, I know what this looks like George, but I swear-"Harry started, but before he could continue he was pinned up against the outer wall of the store.

"I swear Potter, if you've done anything suspicious, anything at all, you won't live to ask Ginny-"

"Ask me what?" Ginny asked angrily, hands placed on her hips, making her look like a younger version of Mrs. Weasley. George let go of Harry and stepped back.

"Ask you-" George started, but Ron cut in.

"Ask all of you what you were doing in a maternity store!" Ron stated, looking at Hermione. Hermione then gave Ron a hug and a peck on the lips before smiling at him.

"Is that why you're so pale? You saw us and thought that-"

"Yes that's what we all thought! George was about to kill Harry!" Fred exclaimed, looking at Katie who had her arms around him, and was trying not to laugh.

"Ginny, please tell George we haven't, I mean, he was going to kill me, Gin!" Harry stated, inching away from George, who had a look of confusion on his face.

"Wait, if none of you are, er, expecting, then what in the name of Merlin were you doing in there?" George asked, looking at each of the couples. Then the store door swung open and Luna Longbottom stepped out of the store, bags in her hands.

"Hey, sorry I took so long…. What's going on?" Luna looked around at everyone. Ginny smiled at George and walked over to Luna.

"Well, there was a little mix-up out here, while we were in the store. The boys over here saw Katie, Hermione, and I in the store while you were in the changing rooms, and assumed that one of us were expecting, because Hermione held up a shirt to herself as a joke. Well, George practically killed Harry, and Ron and Fred almost died of heart attacks from the shock." Ginny said, chuckling at the end of her little speech. Hermione then continued the story.

"Really what we were doing was helping Luna pick out stuff so that she could surprise Neville tonight at their anniversary dinner. Now it can't really be a surprise, can it?" Hermione asked the men in front of her.

"Well Hermione, I don't know about them over there, but I won't mention it to Neville. I mean, he's a good friend of mine, but I'm not going to ruin a surprise as important as this one." Harry exclaimed, smiling at Luna. Luna smiled back.

"Well thanks, Harry, I really appreciate it. You know, I should really head back to our flat before Neville comes home. He said he had to stop by the school to check on his Mandrakes' progress. That was a half hour ago, so he should be home any minute. So, Hermione, Ginny, Katie, I'll floo you all later to tell you how it went?" Luna stated, looking at each of her friends.

"Of course, Luna, we'll talk to you later. We're all actually staying at the Burrow, so whenever you aren't busy, floo over." Katie said, giving her a hug.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you all later then" Luna said, and with a pop she was gone.

* * *

After they all came back from their trip to Diagon Alley, Hermione walked up the stairs, and walked into Ginny's room, where she had been staying for weeks now. She sat down at the desk in the corner and pulled out a blank piece of parchment and a quill.

She began to write another letter to her father, because she knew that one wasn't enough. She had been doing this secretly for weeks now, writing a new letter every couple of days, telling her father that she loved him very much, and that he shouldn't just shut her out like he was doing, that she was all he had left and he needed to support her decisions. Of course, he never replied, but she figured that eventually he would come around and accept Ron as her husband-to- be.

Hermione was then brought out of her daze when the door opened, and Mrs. Weasley came into the room. Hermione stood up, and watched as Mrs. Weasley came over to her and gave her a hug. Before she knew it, she was crying into Mrs.Weasley's shoulder.

She was crying for Ron, who had to put up with the stress of her father not accepting him as his Son-in-law-to-be; she was crying for her mother, who would've been the person who could change her father's mind whether her father liked it or not, and was always the voice of reason and understanding in their family; she was crying for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who had to deal with the fact that their youngest son was being rejected by his Father-in law, and he couldn't do anything about it; but most of all, she was crying for her father, who wouldn't support her because he thought it wasn't meant to be.

Right then and there, Hermione promised herself that she would prove him wrong.

And with that, Hermione pulled away from hugging Mrs.Weasley, went over to the desk, picked up the letter, and ripped it up. She then turned back at Mrs. Weasley and stated,

"No more. I'm not going to let him control my life. If he doesn't accept this, then so be it."

Mrs. Weasley then squeezed Hermione's hand, and left the room.

* * *

AN- At first, I was going to end the chapter at Luna leaving, but then I thought that it needing something else. I came up with this idea of her secretly writing more letters because I figured that one letter wouldn't be enough for Hermione, and that she would've been determined to get a reply. But then, I wanted her not to be dependant on her father, and I needed her to be able to just give up, but in a strong, powerful way - accepting that he won't accept.

So anyway, I'm sorry that this took months and months, and hopefully I'll be able to write quicker for next time. I also have ideas for a new songfic or two, and I'm going to start a new chapter of Harry's Last Hope. Just wait until you see it, I'll be up to 20 stories before you know it.

Sev- yeah sure, at the rate you're going, that'll take another two years….

LoonyKins- (flicks wand and Duct Tape covers Sev's mouth)

Sev (muffled screech)

LoonyKins- Okay, please review!!


End file.
